Callejón sin salida
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: A pocos minutos del Año Nuevo, los fantasmas del pasado aparecerán en las puertas de nuestros dos protagonistas.


**A pedido del público, un fanfic sobre Amatista y Greg, también a pedido de AkumuHoshi, ya que la tenía muy pendiente esta historia, bueno, en sí necesitaba un buen argumento para hacerla y lo tengo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Los eventos ocurren durante el episodio** ** _"Máxima capacidad"_** **. Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Steven Universe, ésta pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar y a CN.**

 **El fin de este fanfic es solo entretener y nada más que eso.**

* * *

Terminaba un capítulo, crédito y luego iban por el otro, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ambos no se despegaban de esa serie cómica? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Amatista y Greg la disfrutaban, era, bueno, como llenar el vacío existencial de ambos, las cosas cambian en esta vida y uno trata de adaptarse a las nuevas que le tocan, algunas veces triunfa pero en las otras, literalmente no las acepta y entra como en una especie de rebeldía, de la cual no piensa salir de ella.

\- Bueno, será mejor irnos, Steven nos estará esperando en la playa y ya es casi Año Nuevo. Dijo Greg, quien terminó de apagar la televisión y sacó el V.H.S. para ponerlo en su sitio con los demás, pero en ese momento, cuando miró su reloj y vio que se le hacía tarde, Amatista tomó otro de los mismos.

\- Agh, vamos, anda, uno más, luego vamos a la playa a celebrar, por favor. Le pidió ella, con una clásica sonrisa de niña inocente, Greg había hecho una promesa a su hijo de que iría a ese sitio con las Gems restantes y así aprovechar en familia el nuevo comienzo del año, pero...había algo que lo detenía, como si se tratara de alguna piedra u obstáculo en el camino.

Dio unos pasos hacia la salida del depósito, pero vio que Amatista le detuvo su escape, por algún ella no quería que el ex-músico dejara el lugar.

\- Amatista, vamos, luego volvemos a seguir con la temporada. Le prometió Greg, tratando de no ponerse molesto, ya que la gema de cabellos blancos le impedía salir.

\- No seas aguafiestas, estamos por comenzar el año y tú te vas -Hizo una expresión de molestia y se volteó, pero por alguna razón, unas palabras de más salieron de sus labios- _Lo mismo con ella, lo mismo hiciste con ella._ Dijo en un tono de voz no tan alto pero que fue escuchado por el padre de Steven.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? Preguntó Greg, tras haber tomado su abrigo, dispuesto a salir.

\- Nada. Respondió ella a su pregunta, para luego voltearse y no querer dirigirle la palabra, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, había algo inquietante en todo ese ambiente de tensión y misterio.

Greg la vio, no había forma de que algo guardaba ella en lo más profundo de su ser y no podía dejar que aquel humano lo viera, ya que de lo contrario, ella quedaría expuesta ante todo el asunto.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos y sin dirigirle la palabra al padre de Steven, pero pronto él sacó a la luz sus dudas.

\- ¿Estás molesta por algo? ¿Algo que ocurrió en el pasado? Quiso saber con un tono de sospecha.

Amatista no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente se limitó a no mirarlo y de dirigirle una mirada de seriedad.

\- Vamos, podemos solucionarlo, solo ven y...Le pidió Greg, pero fue en ese entonces que ella se dio la vuelta y esta vez le dirigió la palabra.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, ¿no?. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Ah, claro, por esto te importa -Amatista tomó la forma de Rose y se le acercó a Greg, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del padre de Steve- ¿Acaso esto sí te importaba, no? Preguntó ella, mientras que Greg la tomaba suavemente y se sacaba de encima sus brazos, evitando no caer en la trampa.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Acaso piensas que soy culpable de...? -Cuando iba a terminar su pregunta, ahí fue cuando encontró la respuesta que tanto buscaba por ese largo tiempo.

\- Tú. Señaló Amatista con su dedo índice, Greg se puso un tanto nervioso.

\- ¿Yo? -Greg supo a lo que se refería la Gema, era algo que no podía negar, ella seguía mirándolo serio. Faltaban pocos minutos para el comienzo del Año Nuevo y ellos iban a empezar con una disputa, ¿cómo podía solucionarlo el padre de Steven en ese momento?- No, no lo haría, jamás, tú ya sabes de lo que pasó entre Rose y yo. Dijo el ex-músico, tratando de poner paños fríos a la situación.

\- Te culpo por su muerte, Perla estaba en lo cierto, ¿cómo es posible que ella se enamorara de alguien como tú? Le interrogó ella, sabía bien de que a Greg no le gustaría para nada ver cómo la Gema de cabellos blancos se burlaba de él, pero tenía que afrontarlo, pronto, ella volvió a tomar la forma de Rose de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso piensas que esto es un juego? Preguntó el hombre.

\- Tú tienes la culpa por haberla dejado morir, Perla no mentía, ¿cómo era posible que Rose te eligiera a ti? Aún me sigo preguntando esto. Amatista fue bastante certera en su pregunta.

\- Nunca entenderías el romance de los Humanos, ella se enamoró de mí, así es la Naturaleza nuestra, no hay una fusión u otros métodos, simplemente es buscar y enamorarse. Dijo Greg.

\- Pero igual,la dejaste morir, no hiciste nada para salvarla. Siempre cargarás con eso. Sentenció ella, como si se tratara de un Juez que imponía los castigos a los que violaban las leyes.

El reloj de pulsera del padre de Steven marcó las 23:55 PM, faltaban solo cinco minutos para el nuevo comienzo de año y ellos estaban discutiendo.

\- ¿Acaso piensas así? ¿Qué yo la dejé morir? Le preguntó Greg a Amatista, quien no se volvió a voltear ni a tomar la forma de Rose.

\- Sí. Respondió ella secamente.

\- No la dejé morir: ¡Ella dio su vida por Steven! ¡Tú...no estabas allí! ¡Jamás lo estuviste! -Greg comenzó a reprochar a la Gema, la cual no se sentía tocada por las palabras de respuesta del hombre- ¡¿Dónde estabas tú?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Acaso te importó estar con ella en sus últimos momentos?! -La voz de Greg se hizo más fuerte, debido a que él le estaba lanzando toda la verdad a Amatista, ella seguía sin inmutarse, pero aún faltaba la parte central- Tú te desaparecías y luego volvías, no sé para qué, pero no te importó nada, ni siquiera cuando Rose quedó embarazada de Steven, ¿acaso no te importa él? Soy su padre, Amatista, y jamás dejaría que nada malo le pasara, se lo prometí a Rose -Pronto, los ojos del ex-músico se comenzaron a humedecer- A ella la quería con todo mi corazón, ella era mi Musa inspiradora, la amaba y no entiendo por qué tuvo que morir, pero a la vez, reconozco que fue su papel de que Steven viviera y a ella la tengo viva en mis recuerdos y mi corazón, además de las fotos. -Cayó al suelo, herido por los recuerdos del Pasado y luego se levantó. El reloj marcaba ahora las 23:58 PM.)

Amatista se le acercó, ella había sido muy brusca con él y quería remediar las cosas, también con los ojos llorosos, la Gema lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Perdóname, yo no quería hacerte sufrir ni hacerte llorar, es que sin Rose, cuando ella dio su vida para que Steven naciera, te culpé, Perla también pensaba lo mismo, pero ahora yo te perdono. Se disculpó ella y compartieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- Nunca podría enojarme contigo o con las demás, yo sé que ella está orgullosa de ustedes, como también de Steven y de mí. Pero ella no querría que empecemos que un buen año con una pelea. ¿Qué dices? Yo te perdono. Le dijo Greg, extendiendo su mano a ella.

Faltaba solo un minuto para que fueran las 12:00 AM.

\- Te perdono. Dijo Amatista y extendió su mano, estrechándola con la del ex-músico y ambos compartieron un abrazo de reconciliación.

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse los fuegos artificiales en toda Ciudad Playa, el Año Nuevo había llegado.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, Greg. Le deseó Amatista.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Amatista. Dijo el hombre y ambos partieron hacia las playas, ya que Steven, Perla y Garnet los estaban esperando para presenciar el espectáculo de la medianoche.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Los fans me habían pedido hacía tiempo atrás, en especial AkumuHoshi, así que se lo dedico a todos ustedes :D. Por ahí, después de despejar todos los crossovers que me quedan, empezaré con una nueva historia de Steven Universe.**

 **Saludos para AkumuHoshi :D, espero que te guste esta historia :3. Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen Viernes y un excelente fin de semana también.**


End file.
